I Love You No Matter What
by thebronynovelist
Summary: My First short story, this is dark but i think it has a joyous ending that everyone can enjoy.


I Love You No Matter What

It was a wonderful Saturday morning in the midsummer. Pinkie Pie lay in her bed laying on her side facing away from the light. Then he nuzzled her ear with his nose.

" hmm, oh what are you doing at this ungodly hour."

" Can't a pony say good morning to his wife. Besides, I wanna see you smile; it wakes me up every morning." She looked at him and smiled, then she kissed him as long and hard as she could. She loved him so much, after all she married him. He looked deep into her eyes; they said that eyes were the windows to the soul, and wanted to see her ever happy soul. She laughed," what is it, what are you looking for."

"your secret."

This startled Pinkie Pie, had he found out what she did in the cellar. The bodies she had on the wall would clearly make him snap and turn on her." My secret to what?"

" Whatever makes you so happy all the time." She giggled at his question," You do, that's the secret."

He seemed to be pleased with this and he got out of bed. He trotted off into his study.

" where are you going?"

"To my library, I still have to read those scrolls for Celestia. Remember?"

" oh yeah that's right," she said as she hung her head. She wanted to spend time with him today, they were supposed to go to the park and have a picnic today. Just him and her. He raised her hanging head with his hoof.

"Now wait a second; I still remember my promise, and believe me nothing has changed."

She sighed in relief," Oh alright, if you say so. Well, I will see you at lunch then."

" Alright." With this last bit, he walked into his office and she went down to the cellar. She had told him it was a sewing room, that was a lie. This was where she came to," unwind." There the bodies of helpless ponies were strewn all over the walls, the ones she killed and tormented to her hearts content. The macabre room she had was set up like a party; there were streamers hanging from the walls, banners strewn over the tops of every wall, and fun party tables set out. Except the party tables had many medical tools on them. She was relishing in the smell of the dead when she heard an alarm. It was the tornado alarm. She had completely forgotten about that new agreement between the pegasi and Celestia. The princess said it would be for the best if they had a tornado every once in a while to keep the natural balance. The voice of the announcer came on.

" attention everypony. The pegasi have planned a tornado for today, this is your 5 minute warning. It is advised to get to any basement or crawlspace at all. This is your 5 minute warning."

Oh no, but she was in the basement. That could only mean that-. And right on command he burst through the door.

"Pinkie Pie, I heard the alarm and I came down here to check to see if you were alright." He looked around at the walls to the dead bodies of the ponies that his wife had killed in her "sewing room." He looked back to where Pinkie Pie had been standing. He was greeted with a lead pipe to the head.

When he awoke several hours later, it took him about 5 minutes just to get his eyes completely open. He looked around and tried to eventually move his right foreleg. He tugged and tugged and tugged but couldn't get it to move, he looked over to see he was constrained with a thick leather band. He looked back off to the center of the room to see his wife walking towards him. She was pushing a cart that had a cloth on it. She pushed the cart right next to his little spot on the wall. She stopped pushing it and she turned to him, there was a different look in her eyes; she wasn't herself at the moment. She slowly walked over to him and she did something he didn't expect, she kissed him. It was like the kiss they had shared this morning, but under more morbid circumstances.

" If only you hadn't come down here. You might have been able to live, my love."

" Dear, you know you don't have to do this."

"Oh but I must. You see, I have managed to keep this secret for quite sometime now. And the cat isn't going to be let out of the bag just yet." With her last few words, she pulled the cover off of the cart. There were medical tools for almost anything. There were syringes of all sizes, scalpels, drills, saws, and many vials of adrenaline. She picked up a syringe and filled it from a bottle that wasn't labeled.

"What is that for Honey."

" Oh, just something to keep you awake." She inserted the syringe into his thigh and injected it; she did so slowly and steadily, as though she had done it before a thousand times. When the syringe was empty, she threw it to the floor and got to work. The first thing she did was cut the cutie mark off of the flanks. She turned to the cart and grabbed the rustiest one she had. She turned back to her husband and said," Lets have some fun." She precisely moved the scalpel to her husband's flank and cut deep into the flesh. He took a deep breathe, but he did not scream. He began to tear up.

" Go ahead and scream dear, nopony can hear you." He looked to his wife with a look of pity." Don't give me your pity, I don't need it. If anyone needs pity it is you."

She went to work on the other one. She cut slowly and gracefully around the cutiemark of stacked books and scrolls. The blood dripped down into a drain below, slowly flowing as it clotted on the ground beneath his torn body. He didn't even so much as show a hint of pain in this ordeal, Which frustrated Pinkie Pie.

"Playing hard to get, are we? Well that certainly won't do." She went back to the cart and put the scalpel into a red bin. She pulled out a tourniquet that was made of a leather strap and two metal rods. She tied it around his ankle and said," Sorry dear, this Is just so you can't run away." She slowly began to tighten the tourniquet around his ankles. With each crank his already sore legs came closer together. By about the fourth turn they were in contact. He again said," Pinkie Pie, you can stop now. I won't ever tell a soul. I could help you to overcome the monster residing in your heart, you don't have to be alone in this struggle."

" Oh, but I have always been alone. Now, come to think of it, I always will be." She tightened the tourniquet another spin and his right ankle snapped out of socket. She tightened it four more times and she broke his left ankle. She struggled as hard as she could but she finally snapped the right ankles bone in half, sending splinters of bone out of his blood matted and fur coated skin. He was now sobbing.

" Oh now we cant have that awful noise droning on throughout this." She went back to the cart and got a small blowtorch. She turned back to him and turned it on, dimming the flame as small as it would go. She walked over to him ordered him to close his jaw, he did so without so much as a single sign of struggle.

" you brought this upon yourself you know, if you just hadn't cried to loud." As she spoke she brought the blowtorch up to his lips. The millions of nerve endings all reacting at once nearly knocked him out. She came in with the torch even further and went to the left corner of his mouth. When the flame made contact it immediately melted the skin of the upper and lower lips together. She went as slow as she could, and in someplace went so slow that the torch burned through all the way to his jaw bone. She continued to cauterize his mouth together as slow as possible., taking great care to cause him as much pain as possible. When she had finished the procedure, she stepped back to admire her handy work. Then she decided that she wanted to try a new recipe, she had ever tried boiled pony ears before. She went back to the tray and got some dull and rusty hedge clippers. She opened them and looked through the opening, looking right at her husbands face. She trotted over and put her hoof down on a pedal. This made the part of the wall he was on move downwards and level out until he was on a flat table. She walked over to his head and stroked his mane. She got the blood from her hands all over his brown mane and his exhausted face. She then raised the clippers until they were around his left ear. Then she closed them as fast as she could. The clippers were dull and rusty, so it didn't work out as she had hoped. She opened the clippers and closed them again until his ear was hanging by a thick strand of tissue. She decided to save the clippers for the next ear and clutched the hanging ear in her hooves. She began to turn it as she had the tourniquet. She ripped the flesh over and over until it was finally off of his head. Then she set it on the table. She did this same process with the other ear. She walked back over to the cart and grabbed a syringe of adrenaline. She put into his open wound on his right thigh and injected it in, very quickly this time. She put her hoof on his forehead and said," cant have you falling asleep on me, you would miss the fun stuff." She grabbed a spoon from the cart and came back to his side. Then she forced his eyelid open. His huge brown eyes always warmed her heart. She took the spoon and dug it behind his eye. He writhed in pain under her but she didn't budge. She dug the eye out of its socket and it plopped onto his face, hanging by the connective tissue. She grabbed it and pulled very quickly. He was in so much pain that he just sat there. She jabbed the spoon into his other eye socket, digging and digging at the eye. When she pulled this one out she didn't yank it. She said," do you wanna see yourself? I will take your silence as a yes." She moved the eye to show him his cut flanks, his sealed mouth, his missing ears that were sitting on the table, all the bloody tools she had use on him. Then she turned the eye to her face and she smiled, almost like she was looking into a camera. Then she grabbed a sewing pin and jabbed it into the center of the pupil. She spun the needle to damage his eye, then she simply cut the eye from his head. She walked back over to the cart and grabbed a long butchers knife. She walked over to him and rubbed his stomach with her hoof, then she pulled the knife up to his side on his right and dragged it to his side on his left. Then she put her hoof on the pedal again and the table slowly began to go to its original position on the wall. It moved ever so slowly and he could feel his organs beginning to slip out of his stomach. When he was completely vertical on the wall, Pinkie cut his mouth back open.

" any last words, Dear."

He nodded his head to her amazement and she walked over to his face.

" I loub du elwas."

"What was that dear you must speak up?" she said with a giggle as she moved her head closer.

" I loub du elwas"

" come on honey, one more time." She turned her head so that her ear was right in front of his mouth. He sensed she was there and moved his mouth closer. He nuzzled her ear, in the same loving way he had that morning. Though he was on the verge of death, he was still warm and alive with love.

" I love you always," he said with labored breathe that comes in a beings final moments," I never stopped loving nor did I ever love you even the tiniest bit less. I always saw you as the pony I married, never as anything else. I chose to marry you, Pinkie Pie, and for that choice I will never stop loving you. Not for what you have done, what you are doing, or what you will do. In my mind, you are always my fun-loving wife Pinkie Pie." His warm lips left her ear and she was surprised to find she was sobbing. She turned to see her husbands drooping head. She didn't know what to say; she had always dreamed of her friends and all the other ponies in Ponyville coming to her and telling her it was ok, anything she did was forgiven. Even one pony that would tell her it was OK would be a dream come true, she had just never realized that she knew him all along. Though now he was dead, and it was her fault. She walked back up the stairs to the living room and she say down on the couch. She thought of now having to live alone in the cruel world again, though now she had nopony to live life with. She looked down at her hoof to see that she still had the knife that she had used to cut her husbands mouth open. She looked more intently at the knife and she finally made her decision. She brought the knife to her wrist and pressed down hard and pulled it backwards in one swift motion. As she felt the warm blood cover her arm and the couch, she remembered all the fun they had together. She remembered their first date, their first kiss, their first picnic, their first party together, and their wedding. She had never realized, at any point throughout the time that she was making the biggest mistake of her life. She sat on the couch still; and she bled, and cried. She felt a warm darkness begin to envelop her and she began to slip off from life. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a large white empty space. She laid down where she stood and said," well, Pinkie, you deserve this. And you know it." As she laid down in the space she heard hoof steps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw her husband standing right behind her. He put his hoof out to her and said in his angelic voice," here Pinkie, come with me and know peace." She reached her hoof out and when she did, she closed her eyes in joy. When she opened them again; they were both in their favorite park, under their favorite tree, looking over their favorite lake at the sunrise on a cool summer evening.

He looked at her and said," you know, we can still have that picnic."

She looked up to him and smiled. Then she put her head under his and listened to his heartbeat and watched the sun with him." Maybe another time. For now, I just wanna know that you forgive me."

He stroked her mane and said in a loving and soothing voice," I love you, don't I. That should be answer enough." As he said this he brought her head up and looked into her eyes. Then they shared a kiss more passionate then the one they shared that horrible morning. It was ironic; the moment they were farthest apart, eventually brought them as close together as possible in the heaven they could share with each other for all eternity.

* * *

><p>"To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness."<p>

-Robert Muller

"He who is devoid of the power to forgive, is devoid of the power to love."

Martin Luther King, Jr.

"Love is not liking someone for what they can do on their own, but forgiving someone's past sins and helping them to live life in peace for who they are."

Thebronynovelist A.K.A. Samuel P.


End file.
